Slayer ~ A strange twist
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Well, all I need to say is this is a complete rewrite of the Slayers, some of the Characters roles have Xchange so please review!!


The first time Lord of nightmare was bore, she had created four gods and demons kings along four different worlds for her entertainment. She enjoy every moment as time pass where her creation grow and destroy each other, the excitement that trill her slowly dies off as due to the long war among god and demon, they had slowly forgotten their purpose and lost their true strength.  
  
However one day, a young girl interrupts her boring life, a red hair sorceress call Lina Inverse who managed to access her power and pled for her help. Like her usual payment, the golden lord decide to drag the little girl into the sea of chaos to stay with her after the little red hair girl received her wish – to protect a blond hair swordsman call Gourry Gabriev, but than L-sama received another surprise of her life, the same swordsman the red hair girl give out her life to save rush into the sea to save the red hair girl. However the one action somehow touch and sparked the interested of the lonely goddess as she felt these two deserved to live on so they could entertain her more.  
  
After that incident as she dig into the subject deeper, the Lord of all was fascinated this new project she take part which is this emotion human call love. The golden lord found out that love could cause many things became strange, irrational, and much more unpredictable action for example one of her god in a world fall in love with a human. She was willing to give up her god power and became a mortal so that she could die with her love one. Or the cases where her favorite Mazoku general priest Xellos defies his mistress order when any mission related to the gold dragon call Filia. As she looks furthermore on the subject, an idea was form. She smile happily for the first time in the millennium as she wills her wish and change the wave of destiny that had set the paths for all her subjects.  
  
Her target Lina Inverse a mortal who are destiny to be the greatest sorceress ever born in the four world, the creator smirk as she went back to the past right before the red hair was born and pull away all the red hair girl mana, the most important thing needed to cast any spell. This action had cause the young girl lost her ability to cast any spells, however in contra the creator change a certain details, than she sat back and observed what sort of adventure this girl and her companion will lead to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan Inverse present  
  
Slayer ~ A strange twist (teaser)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bandits of the Dragon's Claw clan celebrate for another successful raid. Suddenly a strange looking red ball appears in front of the crowd. Jest when the bandits were curious what this ball is it detonates, taking a dozen of idiots along with it.  
  
It was like sixth sense, the bandits turn their attention toward the same direction and found a very attractive but angry blond was standing there . . . the blond girl was one of the most beautiful girl the bandits had ever seen before, long silk like golden hair till her back tie in a simple ponytail, big baby blue eyes that adore her face, with pearl white skin that emphasize her fragile small frame. It was as if god gifted that woman the perfect look that would let man die protect her from harm. However. The situation was entirely the opposite as the blond girl blasts every single bandit on sight with fireball or ice arrows as if it was free of charge.  
  
The bandit leader was confused what the bandit had done to piss this beautiful girl off, so using his last strength he crawl over toward the blond and asked,  
  
"Excuse me miss, I wonder what had make you so angry."  
  
"That idiot that guard of your call me beautiful."  
  
"So?" This had even confused the bandit leader more than ever; didn't women like men to compliment them?  
  
"SO? What you mean so? I am a MAN!"  
  
"Waited a second, beautiful, silky golden hair and a very bad temper when people call him a girl, you must be the fem-boy bandit killer Gourry Inverse!"  
  
"THAT''S IT!" with that the blond mage cast a massive fireball and burn the poor bandit leader who dare to question his masculine to ashes.  
  
Gourry Inverse was piss, no matter how much physical training he went though; the damaged of learning magic too early was made, as he can never seem to grow another ouch of muscle or became taller. Not that he was very short mind you but for a man he was very short, his long golden hair also don't help much to ensure his masculine either. Gourry groan as he push the over grown hair behind which he had no idea why all those crazy barber he meet threaten to kill themselves if he every time tell them to cut it short. And his sister Luna does not help much as she cast a strange enchantment on a flower for every barber in Zefielia base on his hair as guild, it dies if he cut off his hair, which frustrated the blond boy to no end.  
  
The blond hair boy sigh as he began to take some loot from the bandits, after all like his big sis Luna always say villains have no rights. Well just another day for the bandit killer Gourry Inverse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lina Gabriev was not a very happy swordswoman, when she run away from that old pervert with the family treasure the swords of light, she expect to be rich and famous as the swordswoman of light but what she got was a bunch of idiots who keep trying to rob her so that they could get the swords for themselves.  
  
After a few times of content assault, she seal the swords up with a hard blade to cast off unwanted attention from people and used the swords of light as a normal sword unless facing something powerful that need the power of the light blade.  
  
The red hair girl yawn as she was bore, suddenly she notice a lot of suspicious looking man sneaking around the place, having nothing else to do she follow them till a place where they hide all over the area.  
  
Suddenly a blond hair woman made her entrance, Lina drool when she notice how beautiful that girl, well she can't help it since living your whole childhood with a pervert as your grandfather does effect a lot on one style of thinking, however she was not as bad as the pervert old man, all she want was to admire beautiful woman and touch their hand or hair nothing much and nothing less. The red hair girl smirks as she wipes away the water from her mouth and used it to comb her boyish hairstyle as she wait for her perfect entrance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gourry narrow his eyes, as he sense present, human present to be exacted was allover the jungle which is unnatural. He sigh as he should have guess the Dragon's Claw bandit have some leftover, the blond mage put on his usual cocky grin as he prepare a few spells just in case.  
  
"Come out! I know you are there." Yelled Gourry.  
  
"Why, Miss Inverse . . . Erg!" A fist was stove onto that man mouth, as he could clearly see a very angry Gourry Inverse.  
  
"I – AM – A – MAN!!"  
  
"It seems like negotiation was failure well. Guys charge!!" As the bandit leader yelled, a group of dangerous looking mans jump out from their hiding place. "How about that Inverse, if you give us back the treasure we will let you go this time."  
  
"Wow, I am impressed guess like this might worth a warm up." The grin still didn't left Gourry face; as he lift one finger up as a red light slowly appear. "Bye, bye idiots bandits, fire-"  
  
"Held!"  
  
Gourry sweat drops a bit as he wonders what sort of sick joke Ceiphied had played on him. Unknown to him certain blond goddess from the sea of chaos laugh like a mad woman she suppose to be.  
  
"Huh?" The bandits were surprise as they all turn toward the owner of the voice, a red hair cute looking boy. He was fairly tall with a fleshy looking sword behind his back. The red hair boy had this muscle but not bulky frame of body that causes Gourry jealous to no end. Everything the boy do look so manly in Gourry eyes as he wonder if there is any tips for being so man, maybe he could asked this fellow afterward.  
  
The bandit asked the red hair boy. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hn scums like you don't even deserve to know." The red hair swordsman replies coolly as he draws his swords out. .  
  
"That is not fair! Bandits do have feeling too you know! Fine I will kill you first! Charge My men"  
  
The red hair swordsman smirks as his sword moved faster than the eye could hope to see. A moment later as he finished, he slid his sword back into its scabbard. The "click" as the sword found its sheath unfroze the other players in the drama. The bandit now found all their cloths been cut to pieces.  
  
Although Gourry don't want to say it, but due to his good up bringing, he decides to thank his savior. "Err…thanks I think. Mr.?"  
  
Dramatically, the red hair swordsman turns over and grabs Gourry hands while molesting it. "Why, the pleasure is all mine, please call me Lina Gabriev."  
  
"Lina? But aren't that a female name?" Gourry found it strange to have such a cute looking man call Lina.  
  
"Why, I AM a woman just like you." As the red hair swordswoman play with the blond hairs while she could no longer hide the drool on her mouth.  
  
Gourry form a little sweat drop behind his head as he asked curiously, "Err…does girls molest a guy like you do?"  
  
"No, what you mean by guy?" As Lina continue her careless the smooth skin of Gourry with her cheek.  
  
"Err…well that is because I AM A GUY!"  
  
Lina blink, and blink once more, before Gourry could stop her, she pull down Gourry pants and revealing something woman would never have. The next thing Gourry knows the red hair swordswoman faint.  
  
TBC…maybe  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Well this is a strange story I come out with. This will be a one shot since I don't really want to continue it unless well there are some positive reviews!!! 


End file.
